Gold
"Gold" 'est la chanson de fin pour "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" de RWBY, et est incorporé dans le receuil RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack. Compte tenu de la présence de Yang Xiao Long sur la couverture et les paroles qui suggèrent la protectivité, il est probable que la chanson prenne son point de vue et exprime son amour envers Ruby Rose en tant que sœur. Composition Jeff Williams a cité la musique japonaise contemporaine, tels que J-pop et animés des ouvertures, comme une influence pour l'or. Jeff l'a décrit comme "une version américaine d'une version japonaise de 70 ans américains pop". La chanson est optimiste à la fois musicalement et lyriquement, avec des lignes comme «Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de l'obscurité, je vais éclairer la nuit avec l'amour dans mon cœur» et «Je vous tiendrai chaud et en sécurité". Musicalement, la voix de Casey Lee Williams sont soutenus par un riche arrangement de claviers et percussions lumière. Contrairement à la sensation optimiste générale de la chanson, les deux versets suivants du deuxième refrain sont plus doux et plus triste dans le ton, soutenu par une guitare fingerpicked douce. Paroles |-|Anglais= Dream of anything I'll make it all come true Everything you need Is all I have for you I'm forever Always by your side Whenever you need a friend Never far behind If the stars all fall When there's no more light And the moon should crumble It will be alright Don't you worry about the dark I will light up the night with the love in my heart I will burn like the sun I will keep you safe and warm Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day I will be there to take all your fears away With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold~ With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold... Let's have everything Nothing we cannot do Every heart just beaming Every sky turns blue I'm so happy Just to have you here Smiles turn to sunshine Worries disappear When the days turn dark And we start to fall I will pick you up and We will fix it all Don't you worry about the dark I will light up the night with the love in my heart I will burn like the sun I will keep you safe and warm Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day I will be there to take all your fears away With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold~ gold~~ Don't worry I've got you Nothing will ever harm you I'm close by I'll stay here Through all things I will be near Close your eyes Don't you cry Love's around you In time you'll fly Don't you worry about the dark I will light up the night with the love in my heart I will burn like the sun I will keep you safe and warm Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day I will be there to take all your fears away With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold~ With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold... |-|Français= Rêve de ce que tu veux Je le rendrais réel Tout ce dont tu as besoin C'est tout ce que j'ai pour toi Je suis a jamais Toujours a tes côtés Si jamais tu as besoin d'un ami Je ne suis jamais loin derrière Si les étoiles tombent toutes Quand il n'y a plus de lumière Et que la lune semble s'effriter Tout ira bien Ne t'inquiète pas du noir J'illuminerais la nuit avec l'amour de mon cœur Je brulerais comme le soleil, je te garderais en sécurité et au chaud Comme la senteur d'une rose un jour d'été Je serais la pour faire disparaître toutes tes peurs D'un mouvement de la main je transformerais ta vie en or D'un mouvement de la main je transformerais ta vie en or Et si nous prenions tout Rien que nous ne puissions faire Chaque cœur radiant juste Tous les ciels deviennent bleus Je suis tellement heureux/heureuse Simplement de t'avoir là Les sourires deviennent des rayons de soleils Les inquiétudes disparaissent Quand les jours deviennent sombres Et que nous commençons a tomber Je te relèverais et Nous réparerons tout Ne t'inquiète pas du noir ''J'illuminerais la nuit avec l'amour de mon cœur Je brûlerais comme le soleil, je te garderais en sécurité et au chaud Comme la senteur d'une rose un jour d'été Je serais la pour dissiper toutes tes peurs D'un mouvement de la main je transformerais ta vie en or ~ en or Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens Rien ne te blesseras Je ne suis pas loin, je reste là A travers tout je serais là Ferme les yeux Ne pleure pas L'amour t'entoure Au bout d'un moment tu voleras Ne t'inquiète pas du noir J'illuminerais la nuit avec l'amour de mon cœur Je brûlerais comme le soleil, je te garderais en sécurité et au chaud Comme la senteur d'une rose un jour d'été Je serais la pour dissiper toutes tes peurs D'un mouvement de la main je transformerais ta vie en or D'un mouvement de la main je transformerais ta vie en or Trivia *Cette chanson a été téléchargée sur SoundCloud comme une incitation pour un don supplémentaire au Life Charity Stream Rooster Teeth. *Cette chanson a été utilisée pour les tests de forage de Jaune, la première vidéo non-canon à être libérée au public. *Jeff Williams a confirmé dans une interview que "Gold" parle de Yang essayant de réconforter Ruby après la mort de Summer Rose. *Les paroles mentionnent "l'odeur d'une rose sur le jour d'été", qui rappelle le nom de la mère de Ruby, Summer Rose. Les Références #↑ '''The Couch Masters Podcast 01 (54:31) #↑ [http://roosterteeth.com/post/3107146 Jeff Williams' Rooster Teeth Journal] #↑ [https://youtu.be/ry6PSkcECL4?t=661 AfterBuzz TV] Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Singles